In the Light of the Dark Black Night
by Malfoy Menace
Summary: Draco is faced to make a decision. His mother helps him come to some conclusions by recruiting her Beloved Cousin. When that cousin dies protecting what is his, what will Draco do? Will Harry help? Slash! DracoSirius
1. Prologue

A/N- Hello all. this is a side project I;m doing for the time being. I had a it a writers black for my other stories, so i thought i'd start a new one. Tell me what you think of this so far. And if you have nay ideas of where you would want it to go, let me know.

This story will conatin SLASH in the near future, so brace yourselves. If you dont liek it then dont read it. Sirius/Draco.

**In the Light of the Dark Black Night**

**Prologue**

Draco sat in his room patiently. His mother had sent him there after the Lestranges arrived at the Manor. He was worried. They looked overly happy about something. He knew his mother only pretended to get along with her sister for appearances sake. When in reality she thought of her younger sister as a menace to society. 'She should have stayed in Azkaban.' She was the death eater princess. Narcissa never got the mark. She only survived because Lucius claimed that his wife's place was at home, taking care of their son. She was all to happy to agree with him. Draco was her one and only son, her baby, and she would do anything to protect him. Even betray Lucius. She loved her husband, but only because he was her husband. If they were only acquaintances, and she had gotten to marry who she wanted, she would loath him.

So there Draco sat, waiting for her to arrive, pondering about who she had wanted to marry. And what it would have been like to have a different father. She had only given a few clues as to who he was. He did know that they were together, until her parents forced her away from him. He also knew that the night before her wedding she had spent it with him; a for old-times-sake meeting. Sandy blonde hair, golden eyes. Draco tried to imagine himself with gold eyes. It was weird. He also knew that he was a friend of Sirius'. Lupin. No way. How had he not noticed this before. He would have to question her later. He chuckled to himself. Yes, he was her type alright. Tall, blonde, smart. Everything I woman would want. He started to think about Sirius after that. Tall dark and handsome. Cunning, and sly, yet brave and noble. A Gryffindor with a Slytherin alter ego.

He remembered the first time his mother took him to meet the infamous Sirius Black. He had gone to Narcissa and told her that he didn't want to become a death eater; he didn't want to be cold like his father. The truth was that if Narcissa hadn't been there to show him warmth, he probably would already be one. People who joined the Dark Lord had nothing to live for. Draco, on the other hand, did. Narcissa promised that she would come up with something. Find some way for him to escape his father's clutches. But the fear of leaving made him second guess his decision. He would be disowned, and possibly killed. He would have nowhere to go; no one to help him.

Narcissa took him on a shopping trip to Diagon Alley, or at least that's what she told Lucius. The next thing he knew he found himself in front of the door's to 12 Grimmauld Place. Narcissa handed him a peace of parchment that said the address and had Dumbledore's signature. He looked to her with surprise, she only softly smiled. She had gone to Dumbledore. She could be killed for this. Narcissa opened the door and walked inside. No one appeared to be home. The walked further into the house to hear a record player running. The house began to warm up and look well, homie. They stepped into what looked to be a parlor. Their were two men sat in large chairs, looking at the fire. Narcissa cleared her throat. One man stood and turned around.

"Professor Lupin?"

"Ah, young Mister Malfoy. Wonderful to see you." He walked to him and shook his hand.

"Narcissa. Wonderful to see you again."

"And you Remus." He kissed her on the cheek.

'How did I not realize that before.' Draco mused mid-memory.

"Come you two, have a cup of tea and join us."

"Who's us?" Draco asked as he followed his former Professor.

Before anyone could answer him, the second man stood and turned. He had a sly smirk on his face. His long black hair flowed past his shoulders in soft waves and his ice blue eyes shinned with a mystery no one would ever be able to understand.

"You… you're Sirius Black." Draco slowly sat on the couch cross from the chair Sirius was in, with a stupid look on his face. Narcissa embraced Sirius then sat next to her son.

"Why yes I am. Glad you noticed. Gets the awkward introductions out of the way. You must be Draco. Your mother tells me that you don't want to be a death eater."

"Why did you bring me here. I don't see how he can help," Draco said, ignoring Sirius' statement.

"You feared not being able to survive leaving. I brought you here because Sirius so far is the only one who has been able to do it and survive."

"But he got thrown in Azkaban. For something he didn't do might I add." All the Slytherins knew that he was innocent. They just decided to keep it to themselves. And if they did tell anyone, their parents would probably kill them. Oh the joys of being a child of a death eater.

"But he escaped, didn't he." Draco looked form his mother to Sirius, then back to his mother; them to Sirius again. The man had an amused look on his face.

"Yeah, how did you do that anyway."

"That my dear, is for another day. Now tell me, why don't you want to be a death eater. It would make daddy so proud."

"Sod that. The man is insane. And he doesn't love me. If he did, I think my decision would be harder. And I would probably bend over backwards to please him. Like I did when I was younger. But he only wants me to be a trophy son, to go along with his trophy wife. He only wants us to make him look good. Not to be happy."

"That's reason good enough."

"So…will you tell me how you did it."

Sirius' hardy laugh echoed in his mind. Draco had seen Sirius on many occasions after that. On many visits he would go off with Sirius and they would chat about anything and everything. Quidditch, girls, boys, Harry, school, pranks to pull, etc…His mother would go off with Lupin some where and he wouldn't see her until it was time to leave. _How did I not notice that! It was so obvious! _Sometimes they would all meet for dinner and have a lovely evening. He got to know Lupin more. He even came to wonder what it would have been like to have him as a father. Remus would dote over him, making sure he had enough to eat, or was warm enough; always made sure he got the biggest serving of dessert. He noticed Remus looking at him with a sad look in his eyes now and then. Now, he realized, that it was probably because he was thinking of the life he could never have.

"Yeah, I wish he was my father. That's it, I've made my decision. Remus is my knew father. I'll tell him the next time we go to see Sirius," Draco said out loud to himself. Might as well get used to not having Lucius as a father anyway. _Mum should divorce Father and marry Remus, so I can have a dad._

Draco started to think of Sirius again. He couldn't wait to see him again. He relished the fact that he got to see him more that Potter. Yet felt bad for him too. Potter probably longed for him more than Draco did. Sirius had told him that Dumbledore didn't allow them to see each other much. And it was a shame. Draco had gotten new insight on the world that Harry lived in. Suddenly he didn't hate the kid anymore. He even planned on slowly making amends. If he was going to get close to Sirius then he had to be close with Harry too. Harry was practically his son anyway. At least Sirius wanted it to be that way. Sirius would smile from ear to ear when talking about his godson. He had talked about getting custody of Harry and spoiling him rotten. He got so excited what he talked about everything he was going to do for Harry and how he was going to fix their lives and make them a real family. Draco loved those chats, but he longed to be part of that family. He loved to see Sirius that way. And somehow, he wished for that all to happen. Even if it meant Potter being happy too. The poor kid didn't even know about their rendezvous. Dumbledore had sworn them to secrecy. Sirius has to bend over backwards to keep from telling Harry. He hated keeping things from him. Draco promised Sirius that during 6th year he would tell Harry himself, and try to start a friendship. That made Sirius' world famous smile come out and shine. He loved that smile.

There was a soft knock at the door, then it opened. Narcissa walked in looked solemn.

"Mother, what's wrong? Was Aunt Bella being annoying again? I swear that woman has no tact…"

"No Draco.." she cut him off. " Sit down, love." She took his hands in hers and sat them both down. "Darling, she came to gloat about a conquest. That conquest will be hard for you to take. There was a battle at the ministry as you know. Your father is in Azkaban for it, you know that already. They were fighting with members of the Order. Sirius was there. He was protecting James' son."

"Harry."

"Yes, Bellatrix went after him, and Sirius jumped in between. I'm sorry, love. He didn't make it."

Tears started to well up in Draco's eyes. He wouldn't cry. No! No, he made it.

"What do you mean?" Draco's voice cracked.

"He died, Draco. I'm so sorry." Narcissa's lip began to tremble. She was trying desperately to hold it back as well.

"NO…. no…he can't be. No. He's all I had left. He's all Harry had left. Mother no." Draco was sobbing now. "No…no…mum…no…mummy…" the words came out at hiccups and strangled sobs. Narcissa only help into her son who was clutching to her for support. "I need him!"

She ran her hands through her son's hair, trying to soothe the crying boy.

"We'll find a way love. I promise. I have already contacted Remus. He'll be here tonight. And we will find a way."


	2. Stupid Bloody Tuesday

A/N Well, here's the official first chapter. that other bit was just a tester. I hope you enjoy this. Lemmeknow what you think.

Disclaimer- I dont own Harry Potter, and sadly, never will. The plot is mine on the other hand so please dont steal it. just lemme know if you wantot do something with it on your own. Ciao Rigazzi!

**Chapter 1- Stupid Bloody Tuesday**

Harry wiped his brow with the hem of his shirt. He had been in the front yard doing yard work all day. The Dursleys wouldn't let him back into the house until it was done. Weed, mow the lawn, do the hedging, trim the bushes, water the flowers. So far he had completed the weeding, the bushed and watering the flowers. On to mowing the lawn. Oh joy. It was his favorite pastime. He was just waiting for Dudley and his gang of baboons to jump out of nowhere and throw things at him like that did the last time. He still had the scab above his eye from the rock that broke the skin there.

The rumble of the motor overtook Harry's senses. It echoed through the yard, bouncing off of the surrounding houses. Harry did not here the all familiar 'pop' as he began to push the mower along the edge of the grass. That's how his life had been for the past few months. Just following along the edge. The edge of what you ask? Even Harry didn't know. One minute he was okay, never happy or good, just okay; the next he was angry enough to kill, and sadly, it was always at his friends. His family didn't effect him anymore, yet his friends still did. Always with the 'are you okays' and the 'do you want to talk about its'. _NO I DON'T WANT TO FUCKING TALK ABOUT IT! I don't even want to think about it!_

Harry was nearly jumped out of his skin when he felt a strong hand on his shoulder. He spun around to find himself face to face with Draco Malfoy. The boy looked shocked by the state Harry was in. Shabby clothes, scabbed over cuts on his face, dark, uncaring eyes. Not the Harry Potter he knew.

"Come on Potter, we've found a way to get Sirius back. Now move, we don't have much time."

"Oh that's rich, Malfoy. Just want to rub salt in the wounds don't you? Well fuck you," Harry spat, and continued to mow the lawn like nothing happened. Draco went after him, spinning him around again.

"I'm serious. We have to move. It we want this to work, we have to get started NOW!"

"Why the fuck should I believe you. If I do recall, it was a member of your family that killed him."

That last bit stung. Harry had no idea what he was talking about. He didn't even know that he and Sirius had been friends.

"Come on Potter, Professor Lupin and my mother have found a way to get him back. But we need your help."

"Again, tell me why I should believe you? TELL ME WHY! You have NEVER done anything that would possibly make my life a little better, why start now?!"

"I'M NOT DOING THIS FOR YOU! I'M DOING THIS FOR HIM!"

"AND WHY WOULD YOU?!"

"BECAUSE HE'S THE ONLY ONE I'VE KNOW THAT IT WAS OKAY TO BE MYSELF AROUND!"

Harry stumbled back. He had known Sirius. Sirius had known Malfoy. They had spent time together. He never knew. No one told him. They lied to him again. Sirius never told him. Tear began to pinch at his eyes, but he fought them back. He was NOT going to let Malfoy see him cry. _No, I didn't cry when Sirius died, and I'm sure as hell not going to cry now. _Draco could see the utter turmoil in the other boys eyes. The anger was gone, replaced with pain. Draco's attitude softened dramatically.

"Come on Potter, we need you in this," Draco said before pilling the other boy close and

apparating away.

A loud 'pop' drew the attention of the two adults that were sat in the library. The yelling that came next forced the two to go and see what all the commotion was about. Draco had his arms around a very irate Harry Potter. Who was currently screaming about being kidnapped. He was putting up a decent fight, though it was obvious that he really didn't give a hoot as to what happened to him. Only fighting out of habit. Draco just held on for the ride.

"LET ME GO YOU SON OF A BITCH!"

"NO Potter. We need you for this!"

"Draco, why is he here?" Narcissa asked, honestly confused.

"OH SURE, LIKE YOU DON'T KNOW. YOUR GOING TO KILL ME JUST LIKE YOU KILLED SIRIUS!" Draco shook his head in wonder. How had the boy not ripped his throat apart

by al his screaming yet?

" I overheard you and Remus. We don't have enough power. Stop fighting you! And I thought that Potter would be more than willing to help. Good lord man! Will you STOP?!"

"How did you get him here? By the looks of it he doesn't want to be here." The sound of Remus' voice made Harry stop fighting. With one final gust of energy, he threw Draco off of him and reared towards Remus. Harry flung himself at the man, making him stumble backwards. The werewolf had a feeling this was going to happen, and just let Harry take all his aggression out. The young man pounded his fists into Remus' chest; not really wanting it to hurt.

"How COULD YOU?! He died for us and you do this! How could you go to THEM?" Harry proclaimed. After wearing himself out he stumped against Remus' chest in defeat.

"We want to bring him back Harry. Don't you want him back?" Remus asked while smoothing out the boy's hair.

"Why?! So he can just die on me again?!" So the truth comes out.

"He wont die on you again, Harry." Remus kneeled in front of him and looked into his eyes. "I wont let that happen again. I wouldn't be able to go through it either."

Harry was still shaking, but not with fury, more out of exhaustion. Remus explained that he originally didn't want Harry to know until he was back; in case it didn't work.

"Oh so you didn't even want my help then?" Harry snapped, crossing his arms over his chest.

"No, it's not that. I just didn't want you to get you hopes up, then have it not work. I didn't want to put you through more."

"Well, then how come Malfoy knows!"

"I think that's for him to explain. But now that you are here, will you help us?"

"I don't know. I don't think I'm strong enough either."

"Oh come on Potter," Draco sighed. "You are one of the strongest wizards I know. Of course you have enough power."

"No I don't. I cant even do crucio on a witch I want dead!"

"That's because you're not evil. Like me," Draco finished with a smirk.

"Draco, why don't you take Harry up to your room and explain to him why you know what you do. Remus and I will prepare a layout as to how we plan to do this to show you, Harry. Then you can make your decision." Harry nodded.

"Yes, I will owl Dumbledore as well to inform him that you are here," Remus said, giving Harry an apologetic look.

Before Harry could even open his mouth to start yelling, Draco silenced him.

"Look, I'll tell you everything you want to know, but let me finish my rant first."

"Why you…"

"No interruptions." Harry snapped his mouth shut. "Good. Now, I'll start at the beginning. My mother took me to him when I told her I didn't want to be my father. A good role model for me, you know? I saw him quite a bit over the summer last year. He wanted to tell you Harry, he really did. In fact his favorite topic of conversation was you. Always going on and on about how he was going to make you a home, with a real family. Dumbledore said that no one could know about me because it was to dangerous."

"Oh sure, you get to see MY godfather just for shit's a giggles, but when it comes to me NEEDING him its 'oh sorry Harry, but you'll just have to wait until this summer.'"

"Look, I know it was unfair, I questioned it a few times myself. He really wanted to tell you. I think Dumbledore threatened to cut you two off completely if he said anything…"

Harry was fuming.

"That bastard. I'll never trust him again!"

"Look, I don't trust him either, he's a manipulative old coot. But Sirius wanted to tell you so badly. Remus even almost slipped a few times too. They are trust worthy."

"I just don't like being kept in the dark. I'm always that last to find out anything…why are you being nice to me?" Harry said, suddenly looking confused.

"I promised Sirius I would try again with you. He said you needed a friend that would be completely honest with you. I told him I'd give it a shot," Draco finished with a shrug. "I always thought that you should be involved in this." He waved his hands in the air to add to his point.

Before Harry could retort, the door opened and Remus came in. He sat next to Harry on the bed and gently placed his hand on the young man's back.

"Harry, I should have told you everything. Sirius so desperately wanted to. I understand if you don't want to be involved in this. We will be dealing with dark magic."

"Look, I'm not mad at you. I just wish somebody told me sooner. And I'm not afraid of dark magic like everybody thinks. I'm rather good at is actually. But I wont make a final decision until I see what we are going to do."

"Very well…" Remus was trying to hide his smile. "It's all ready down stairs. We're ready when you are."

"Then lets go."

The four were standing around an oval table. It had diagrams and books that were open spread about the table. Harry had his hands flat against the table for support as Remus explained the details.

"When we merge out powers at the right moment, after the right incantation, the correct energies should react with the chemicals of the object, bringing him back."

"Okay, so your saying, that as long as the object has the same mass and substances, it should work."

"Correct."

"Then why isn't this done all the time?"

"Well there are time restraints, it has to be done within 2 years of the persons death. And this method was only unearthed within the past 5 years. And people see it as dark; they feel the dead should stay dead."

"Does the Ministry know about his?"

"Oh honestly Potter, always the noble Gryffindor," Malfoy said, rubbing his forehead.

"No, _Malfoy_, I was just wondering why I've never heard of it. I assume they don't know about it."

"When it was discovered, they dismissed it as dark and did no more research into it."

"Why is it so dark though. I understand it bringing dead people back, but honestly. It isn't that bad."

"It's dark because the object that is to be used muse be alive. Hence why no one but us is crazy enough to try this. If it doesn't work, the object still dies."

"And who are we going to get to do this. On one is willingly going to die for this."

"We know," Narcissa said, the Slytherin in her coming out.

"Then who and how?"

"My lovely sister who got Sirius into this situation in the first place…she has no say."

Harry looked up from the incantation star in front of him. Draco had never seen eyes filled with such malice. Maybe he was more Slytherin than he thought.

"Perfect. When do you begin?"


	3. Somebody calls you

A/N- Sorry it took me so long to update. The holidays are insane, as we all know. and i just moved, so even more craziness. So here's chapter 2. Its a bit short, but i think it ends on a good note. Hope you enjoy, and tell me what you think.

**Chapter 2- Somebody calls you**

Bellatrix Lestrange, bound to the floor, stared up at her sister, who at the moment had no emotion on her face. On the floor below her was a design she had never seen before.

"And here you thought you were invincible. Where's your master now?"

Bella sauntered into her sisters house like she owned it. It had been that way since Sirius' death. She could tell that her younger sister was uncomfortable when he was brought up, but she hardly cared. The only people Bella worried about were other death eaters. Narcissa was not, even if they were blood, her comrades came first.

"You should have seen the look on her face. It was like gold. Finally he got what was coming to him."

"Is that so.." Narcissa drawled, spinning her drink in her glass. "How many times have I heard this story? Frankly, I'm quite tired of it." She stood and walked towards to liquor cabinet. Bella got up and followed her, obviously fuming for being told off, and grabbed her sisters shoulder. The next thing she knew, she was tired to the floor in a rickety old building.

"This has gone to far, Narcissa. You'll never get away with this…"

"And what do you assume we're trying to get away with?"

Bella turned her head towards the voice and saw a young man standing in the doorway.

"Crucio."

She erupted in screams. It was one of the strongest crucios she had ever experienced. When the course was lifted she opened her eyes to see blazing green ones staring back at her. Soon after, a pair of sliver ones joined the others. For the first time in her horrible life, she was speechless.

"How?" She turned to her sister to see the werewolf next to her.

"Don't ask her, Lestrange. I'm the one in charge," Harry spat as he tightened the ropes around her left wrist. "You know, we were going to bound you with magic. But after doing more research, we discovered that outside magic will interfere with the spell. Everything needs to be natural for it to work. Hence the hemp ropes. I know you were thinking it." He bent over her and tightened the other rope. "I know I was weak the last time we met. But I've gone through a bit of training. Thanks to Remus and Mrs. Malfoy here. Or as of late, she would rather be called Ms. Black. Any last words?"

"You'll never get away with this."

"That was so typical. I was hoping you'd say something more original. Ah well."

The four people in the room went to their positions; two on either side, hands placed on the design at her sides. Harry started speaking lightly, something sounding like a check list. Draco responded to each word with a blast of power through his hands.

"Carbon," blast. "Water," blast. "Magnesium," blast. " Iron," blast.

The design began to glow; light slowly rising from the etchings. It encircled Bellatrix, then slowly began to collapse on her. The closer it got, more pressure was put on her body. Harry's arms began to shake. He felt as if his elbows were going to buckle. He looked up as saw Remus trying not to collapse. His entire body was shaking. Narcissa didn't look any better. But all looked to determined to give up.

Bellatrix began to scream. The properties in her body began to break down. Her skin melting, then stretching. Bones breaking, then shifting. Breast tissue turning to muscle, internal organs changing. Her screams silenced instantaneously. It being sucked out of her body trough her mouth. Her eyes went black and rolled to the back of her head. Her face practically melted then began to squirm.

Harry closed his eyes. Draco had done the same. Neither could watch. What if it didn't work? What if they get his body, but not his soul? They couldn't bear that. One could only imagine what it would look like if it only finished halfway. If the power wasn't there, they would have a mess of skin and blood.

Draco slowly opened his eyes to see his mother looked over him. She looked worried, but not frantic. He looked to his left to see Remus holding Harry in his lap; who looked to be unconscious. He slowly stirred…

"Remus…?"

Draco slowly sat up with his mothers help. Harry's word had asked the question bother were thinking. Narcissa nodded towards the middle of the room. There lay Sirius Black, wrapped in a blanket. He wasn't awake, but his chest was slowly rising and falling. Harry seemed to have looked as well. Draco heard a loud sob come from the other young man, then muffled cries. Sirius stirred. Then moaned. Harry was at his side in a heartbeat.

"Sirius? Siri?"

"H-Harry?" Sirius slowly opened his eyes. Before he could get a word in edgewise, he was swept up by his hysterical godson. Harry buried his face in Sirius' shoulder and cried ever tear he had held in. Sirius sat up the best he could, considering he was slightly restricted. He pulled away a fraction of an inch and held Harry's face in his hands.

"Harry, what happened?"

The only response Harry could give was a choked sob and a shake of his head. Sirius ran a hand through the dark hair of the of the boy on front of him and kissed his forehead.

"Then tell me this… why am I in a dress?"

Remus snorted with laughter.

"Well shit, here we thought we had everything covered. Sorry Padfoot. I guess we overlooked the obvious." Remus knelt next to his best friend and gripped his shoulder. Sirius pulled him into a hug, along with Harry. The Malfoys sat back and let the family reunion take place without interruptions.

A few hours later, the five people sat in the parlor of Black Manor. Sirius had gotten himself a pair of trousers and something to eat. They spent at least 3 hours explaining to him how they did it. After thinking about it he decided that he just needed to let the information sink in.

'To much information all at once,' was his response.

After the emotional day, Harry passed out on the couch and Remus and Narcissa helped themselves to some tea in the kitchen. After tucking Harry in, Sirius made his way onto the back porch for some air. Today had been a stressful day indeed. Draco sided up next to him and the pair shared a moment of silence.

"So I hear Harry wasn't so keen on being part of this?" Sirius said, sounding slightly amused.

"Yeah, but I guess his reason was good. He didn't want to loose you again."

"Mmmm."

Draco slid in closer and linked arms with the older man.

"It was one of my reason the second guess it too. I don't know what I would have done if it didn't work."

"You would have moved on. And so would Harry. But I'm glad you don't have to. I have to much shit to do to die now. Being dead is boring. And you know I hate to be bored."

Sirius put his arm over Draco's shoulder and led him back into the house. Before the parted ways, without thinking, Draco reached up and kissed Sirius lightly on the lips. His eyes grew to the size of saucers, turned and ran into his room. Sirius on the other hand stood and watched the young blonde go; completely in owe of the emotions and thoughts running though his head.


	4. I'd love to turn you on

A/N- Sorry it took so long to update! School was crazy this past semester. But here ya go, chapter 3. I hope you like it! My other stories will also be updated within the next week, just to let you know. Also I have a new website- Malfoymenace. - Check it out. 

Thanks to all of you wo reviewed. I love you much.

Chapter 3- I'd love to turn you on 

"Potter, get up."

Harry didn't stir. Draco ran a nervous hand through his hair. He needed to tell somebody what an idiot he was. After a brief inner monologue, he came to the conclusion that Harry would probably get the most enjoyment out of the news.

"Potter!" Draco whispered loudly in said boys ear. Harry shifted a bit and let out a low moan. Draco cocked an eyebrow at the noise. He knew that noise. It wasn't your average, run of the mill 'I'm tired, stop trying to wake me up', rumbly, fuck off, sleep noise. Oh no, it was one of those oh so famous 'just a little lower and I will a happy camper in the morning' moans.

"Potter…" Draco purred as he climbed into the bed next to the unsuspecting Gryffindor. Granted he was in a state of crisis, but when something this good is practically served to you on a silver platter… well it was just to rich to pass up. He ran his hand slowly over the boys chest, only to have him arch into the touch. He leaned down so his hair tickled his victim's forehead and blew hot air into his ear.

"Harrrry…..mmmmmmm." Poor Harry could only thrust his hips forward and groan. Might as well get his own laugh before he hands Harry his. Before Draco could do anything more Harry moaned a name. Draco burst out laughing, waking Harry from his sleep. From the bulge in the sheets, his waking was a bit premature.

"Malfoy! What the hell!"

"Ginny? You want to fuck the Weaslette?" Draco had stopped laughing, but was still grinning like a mad man.

"Oh, fuck you. What the hell are you doing in her anyway?" Harry shifted, pushing on his lower abdomen, trying to get his erection to go down.

"I have a problem."

"And I care why?"

Draco sighed and ran his hand through his hair for what seemed to be the fiftieth time. He looked Harry in the eye and let out a shaky breath. His companion was a bit beside himself. The ever calm, always cold Slytherin was nervous to the point of puking. This had to be good. The inner snake in him sang the praises of revenge as Draco dealt with his inner turmoil.

"Well…"

"IkisssedSirius."

"What? You did what!"

"I kissed Sirius." Draco restated, burying his face in his hands.

"Yeah, that's what I thought you said," Harry said in a strangled voice. " Wha….how! Like, seriously, Malfoy, how did you manage that? What did you do?"

"We were talking and then I just did it. I don't know what to do."

"Look, I don't know what you decided to tell me, but frankly, I don't know what you expect me to do." Harry felt bad for Draco, really he did. But what the hell was he supposed to do about it, honestly?

"I Just, I don't know! I'm freaking out. I've buggered everything up completely. He'll probably never want to speak to me again."

"I doubt that. He's not the type to dismiss a person because they have feelings for him. He's probably flattered, shocked, but flattered."

"So what should I do?" Draco asked franticly, grabbing Harry by the shirt.

"Wait till tomorrow, and them talk to him. I'm sure everything will be okay. So stop freaking out," Harry finished, tucking himself back under his covers. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I'd like to finish a dream I was previously engaged in."

"Right, you get back to your red head." Draco jumped off the bed and sauntered over to the door. "Oh and, thanks, I guess."

"Yeah, no problem. Now go away."

Draco was awoken by his mother early the next morning. The moment he opened his eyes, the butterflies in his stomach tried to escape through his throat. There was going to be a meeting with Dumbledore in the parlor in less than an hour. He was going to have to face Sirius. In no way, shape, or form was he ready to face him. The poor lad had barely gotten to sleep when his mother came barging in with a huge grin on her face.

"Why the hell is she so happy?' Draco thought out loud as he washed his face. After a quick glance in he mirror to check his hair, he headed into the hall to meet his doom. Harry was on his way down as well and they met each other at the stairs.

"Sleep well, Potter?" Draco asked, his voice thick with innuendo.

"Yes, quite. You slept horridly, I presume," The brunet said, sounding passive.

"Right you are," Draco said looking passive, but sounding miserable.

"Look, I'm sure everything will be fine. Who knows? It might even work out."

"Oh sure, what are the chances of that?"

"Slim to none, I would imagine."

"Would you mind, awfully, to be slightly supportive in my time of crisis?."

Harry laughed as they walked into the parlor, only to be shut up immediately by the scene in front of them. Sweet, kind, innocent Professor Lupin had Draco's mother up against the table near the fire place, snogging her silly. Draco nearly vomited at the sight. So that's whys he was so happy. Granted, he was pleased his mother was ditching dear old dad, but come on! He could feel Harry shaking with laughter next to him.

"This isn't a laughing matter Potter!" Draco's outburst shocked the couple out of their splendor; their shocked faces only making Harry laugh more.

"You'll get used to it eventually," a deep voice from behind them said. Sirius walked into the room, hopping onto the couch. "James and I were always walking in on them during inopportune moments."

"In fact, I would say you made a habit of it," Remus retorted, taking a seat across from his friend.

"But of course, my dear Mooney. Your face was always priceless." Sirius looked over to the boys still standing in the doorway, waving his hand, motioning for them to come in. "Sleep well Harry?"

"Yes, quiet."

"Why don't you tell them why, Potter?" Draco said, raising an eyebrow.

"Well, if you would let me finish Malfoy, why don't I tell them why I was woken up briefly, first." Draco paled.

"Morning Draco." If the boy could pale any further, he would have. And did Harry notice a pink tinge to Sirius' cheeks?

"Morning, Sirius."

Before Sirius could ask him if he slept well, which is what he was going to do, Dumbledore came in, looking rather amused.

"Well, well. Wasn't I rather surprised when I had gotten news that our dearly departed Sirius, was no longer, shall we say, departed. Now, as we all know, he has been declared dead."

"Wait, you declared me dead!"

"What else were we supposed to do., Siri?" Remus asked, sounding defeated.

"I don't know, hold out a bit, just in case something of this nature happened."

"The important thing is now to get everything straightened out." Dumbledore said, cutting Sirius off. "Now, I know that all of you here are worried about the repercussions of all of this. And I sure you, no one will know what happened and why. I don't condone what you did. But I do realize that desperate times call for desperate measures. As far as I know, Fudge doesn't know about the vale. So, what are some suggestions on how to keep this under wraps?"

"Aren't I still in hiding, though? I mean, I can't go out anyway." Sirius said matter-of-faclty.

"Didn't we tell you? Fudge saw Pettigrew, and so did several aurors. You were exonerated." Sirius sat there, stunned. No, no one had told him. He was free. No more hiding, no more lies, now he could put all of his plans into action. He jumped out of his seat, picked Harry up and spun him around.

"I can't believe it! I'm so happy I could kiss you!" Harry laughed at Sirius' exclamation and whispered in his ear, "perhaps you should save that for Draco." His godfather pulled back and sat him back down, looking at Harry with a shocked look oh his face. The young man winked and took his seat again.

"How about we just go about it by not saying anything. Leave out as many details as possible. He doesn't need to know, and now that it's out that I wasn't lying the whole time, Fudge looks like a right ass. I'm sure he doesn't really have a lot of credit to his name now. Perhaps it could work."

"I think Harry has something here. We can simply say he was taken by death eaters, and upon a raid we found him." Remus added enthusiastically.

"Yeah, make it sound really dramatic, he was beaten and tortured for information, but his love for me kept him from giving anything up," Harry finished and an over acted sigh. "Let's make him seem like a hero. It will also give us time to come up with a fool proof story."

"Sounds good to me for now. Will you all please excuse Harry and I? I do believe we need to have a bit of a chat." The other people in the room nodded and slowly left the room. Draco have him a sympathetic look. He knew what they were doing would come back on Harry the most. It was okay for him to kill cold-heartedly. He was a Malfoy. But Harry couldn't afford to be evil. When everybody had left Dumbledore cleared his throat.

"I want to know what you were thinking when you were doing it," Dumbledore said. He wasn't asking, and Harry knew it.

"Honestly. I wanted her dead. I would have done it sooner or later for what she did to Sirius. And I know what you're thinking. I don't want to kill. It doesn't come naturally. If it were any other person I wouldn't have participated. But I just wanted Sirius back so badly. I…" Harry broke off. He hated talking about his feelings, especially when they had to do with Sirius. Sure he was back, but the memory of him dying was still fresh in his mind, and it still hurt like hell. "I really don't think I will be able to win this war without him. I knew what I was doing when I agreed to this. I knew I was killing. But when it came down to it, my choices were either fight at the state I was in without him and loose, practically sentencing all those I love to death. Or kill once, get him back and fight with him; because then hopefully I will only have to kill one other. And in doing so, I save everyone that is important to me."

Dumbledore nodded as he listened. Harry really hated the man. Well maybe not hate, strongly disliked. He still didn't trust him. But he was going to help them with Sirius, so it did get him off the shit list. What he was saying wasn't a complete lie. He really did need Sirius to win. Really, he needed Sirius to live. If he had to go back to school and be lone, having to listen to Hermione go on and on about how he needed to share his feelings; he would have eventually thrown himself out of the astronomy tower. Was Harry suicidal, maybe only a little. He knew that one more heavy blow and he would have been broken.

"Well then, my boy. I think that's all I wanted to know. But let me tell you this. I know that you are angry with me for keeping things from you. And I understand why. But please understand that I am not perfect, and I also make mistakes. I wont allow you to join the order; you are still to young." Harry was about to intervene, but Dumbledore help up his hand to silence him. "But, I will not bar any other member from, shall we say, having conversations with you." Dumbledore winked at Harry and stood. "Even though you are a year or so to young to join, you are not to young to listen."

Draco tried to get out of the vicinity as fast as possible. There was no was he was mentally capable to being rejected right now. He felt like such a pounce. It was obvious that Sirius was just trying to be nice; act like nothing had happened. He was just going to casually go up to his room and slide under the covers of his bed and die. Yes that's right, die. But not without fist sending an incriminating letter about Potter and his fantasies to Ginny. Go out with a bang, he always said. But before he could inter into the convertible confines of his room, he heard it.

"Draco, I think we need to talk." Damn!

"Look, there's really nothing to talk about. I got carried away and did something stupid. I'm sorry. If you want to pretend it never happened, I'm okay with that." There was a long pause; the pause eventually became on uncomfortable silence. Draco hadn't looked at him once during his spiel.

"Do you regret it?" Draco's head snapped up in surprise. That's when he actually got a good look at the man. Sirius was standing there wringing his hands together, with a pathetic look on his face.

"No," The blond answered quietly. Sirius nodded and took a step forward. Before Draco knew what was going on, Sirius' lips were on his.

The kiss was soft and gentle, almost chaste. When it ended, Draco looked into the eyes of a man who had surely lost it.

"No, I'm not crazy. I need to live a little, and if that means spending a little intimate time with a beautiful blond then so be it." Sirius kissed Draco to prove his point. "I hope you don't mind.

"Not at all." There was the sound of footsteps coming up the stairs, and Sirius looked about really to book it. So Draco thought fast. "Would you like to come in?"

"I'd love to."


End file.
